


You Could Be That Girl

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hunter Family Legacy [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Mutant Powers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Quote: Wakanda forever (Marvel), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, The longest story that I will write because it takes place during the three movies about this tag, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Gabrielle Hunter is a mutant that is helping an old friend of her grandmother's, a term that is very loosely used.New summary is short...sorry xD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEyesBlueSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesBlueSkies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Road to Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324350) by [BlueEyesBlueSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesBlueSkies/pseuds/BlueEyesBlueSkies). 



> This takes place during Winter Soldier, Civil War and Black Panther so it'll be a long story, I hope you're ready for it xD

**Prologue**

**Washington, D.C.**

_**Blood...pain...fading in and out of consciousness...** _

With a loud, almost choking gasp, nineteen year old Gabrielle 'Gabbi" Hunter shot up from her bed covered in sweat that made her white tank top and pajama bottoms cling to her body like a second skin. Her breasts heaved with each breath she took as she looked around with unfocused eyes but soon they became to become clear and focus as sleep slowly loses its hold on her... More like the nightmare that had awoken her lost its hold on her. And she realized that she had been trapped in the nightmare all through the night because she can see the light of dawn slowly entering her dark room.

Damn, when will she ever sleep at night without that nightmare waking her up?

A smirk curls her lips up, not a nightmare it was a memory, a terrible one that she will never get away from. With a sigh, she flung off the blanket and sheet before she stood up and walked into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and started to strip before she climbed into the shower stall. She twisted the faucet on full, jerking out of the way to avoid the frigid spray before it turned to water so hot it nearly scalded her when she stepped into it. She took her time, pampering herself and washing away all the stresses of the day as until the water became tepid, a sure sign that she had reached to the bottom of the hot water tank. Stepping out of the shower, her hand squeaked loudly when she used it to wipe away the sheen of condensation that had fogged up the large mirror, taking a moment to scrutinize her reflection.

She had a riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style Gabrielle attempted to beat them into. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her gold eyes. She had inherited her eye color from her grandmother, aunt and mother. And like the rest of her family, Gabrielle was short (she was 5' but Tony liked to say that she was five foot nothing) so she barely came up to the chest of most of the guys at she comes across.

Grabbing a random hairbrush from the top drawer, she raked it through her dripping hair not actually brushing it since if she did that then she'd end up looking like a lion. She grabbed a large white towel from the rack on the wall, wrapped its soft length around her wet body and unlocked the door, stepping into her bedroom.

Gabrielle dried herself off quickly and got dressed in an outfit that consisted of a white tank top that had a sitting black wolf that was howling with the words 'THROW ME TO THE WOLVES AND I WILL RETURN LEADING THE PACK' written in white over the wolf, denim jeans and her black high boots. She puts her jewelry on and then does her hair and makeup, sitting on the chair that was in front of her dresser that had a large oval mirror attached to it.

She grabbed her backpack and keys, and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. 

Maybe a walk will help clear her head from the nightmare that was still lingering...she hoped that it would.

Gabrielle felt her cellphone go off in her back pocket and she fished it out, she swiped her thumb over the screen and read the text: "Mission alert. Extraction imminent. Meet at the curb. :)"

Scratch that walk, maybe this mission will help her.

+

Sam Wilson is jogging around Washington, D.C. when Steve quickly catches up to him and runs past him]

"On your left." Steve said.

As Sam continues to jog Steve comes around again quickly after doing another lap.

"On your left."

"Uh-huh, on my left. Got it." Sam said.

As Sam is still jogging Steve comes around again from behind him from another lap.

"Don't say it! Don't you say it!" Sam snapped.

"On your left!" Steve said.

"Come on!" Sam gets angry and tries to catch up to him but only after a few seconds he's unable to carry and stops to rest. As Sam is resting catching his breath sitting by a tree Steve walks over to him.

"Need a medic?" Steve asked.

Sam laughs and said, "I need a new set of lungs. Dude, you just ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes."

"I guess I got a late start." Steve said.

"Oh, really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap." He hesitates for a moment before saying sarcastically. "Did you just take it? I assumed you just took it."

"What unit you with?" Steve asked.

"58, Pararescue. But now I'm working down at the VA. Sam Wilson." Same said.

Steve gives Sam a hand to rise.

"Steve Rogers."

"I kind of put that together. Must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing." Sam said.

"It takes some getting used to. It's good to meet you, Sam."

As Steve turns to leave, Sam asked, "It's your bed, right?"

Steve paused and turned around, "What's that?"

"Your bed, it's too soft. When I was over there I'd sleep on the ground and use rock for pillows, like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed, and it's like..." Sam said.

Steve finished his comment by saying, "Lying on a marshmallow. Feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor."

Sam smiles and nods his head.

"How long?" Steve asked.

"Two tours. You must miss the good old days, huh?" Sam answered then asked a question of his own.

"Well, things aren't so bad. Food's a lot better, we used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. I've been reading that a lot trying to catch up." Steve said.

"Marvin Gaye, 1972, "Trouble Man" soundtrack. Everything you've missed jammed into one album." Sam offered.

"I'll put it on the list." Steve gets his small notebook and pen out and notes it down on his list which also includes I Love Lucy (Television); Moon Landing; Berlin Wall (Up + Down) Steve Jobs (Apple); Disco; Thai Food; Star Wars/Trek (with Star Wars crossed out, indicating that he has seen it); Nirvana (Band); Rocky (Rocky II?). Steve gets a text message: "Mission alert. Extraction imminent. Meet at the curb. :)".

"Alright, Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run. If that's what you wanna call running." Steve said as they shake hands.

"Oh, that's how it is?" Sam asked.

Steve laughed and said, "Oh, that's how it is."

Sam laughs, "Okay. Any time you wanna stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know."

"I'll keep it in mind." Steve said.

"Okay." Sam said.

Just then Natasha pulls up in her car by the curb and rolls down the window, "Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil."

"That's hilarious." Steve walks over to her car and gets in, Sam gives Natasha and her car an appreciative look.

"How you doing?" Sam asked.

"Hey." Natasha said.

A new woman stuck her head between the two seats and said, "Hi."

"Hello." Sam said.

"Hi." Steve said not sure how to respond to the unknown woman before he looked at Sam. "Can't run everywhere."

"No, you can't." Sam said as he watches as Natasha quickly pulls away and drives off.

+

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Steve asked.

She looked familiar to him for some reason...

"Whoops, sorry. Gabbi Hunter."

"Actually her name is Gabrielle Hunter but everyone tends to call her Gabbi." Natasha said.

Gabrielle glared at Natasha, "For good reason, Nat." Then she looked at Steve. "Not technically part of SHIELD but I help out when I am wanted. I heard a lot about you from my grandmother."

"Your grandmother?" 

Natasha glanced at her friend through the rear view mirror then looked back at the road.

"Danielle Hunter but you may know her as Hunter."

"She's your grandmother?" Steve asked surprised. "What was she? There was no one like her in the back in my time."

"Oh, there were but no one knew what they were." Gabrielle said. "She and the rest of the Hunter clan are what the everyone call Mutants."

"Mutants?"

"Humans that were born with powers." Natasha answered.

"Yeah, don't let my grandmother hear you call us humans, Nat." Gabrielle drawled out. "She'll take offense to that." She looked at Steve. "I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, Rogers. I don't want anyone knowing that I am a mutant."

"Why?"

"Because people don't like mutants." Gabrielle said. "They fear what they don't understand, to quote from Professor Xavier. Anyways, where are we going, Nat?"

"I am so glad you asked, Gabbi, you see...."

Steve listened with half an ear as he thought about what Gabrielle had just told him, he'll have to ask her more about mutants later...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for my other stories, mostly the matriarch of the Hunter clan whom I haven't gotten very far in her story. Just posted the prologue for it but I'll be worked on, like the rest of my stories.
> 
> Those who are reading my Hannibal stories, Meeting the Monster is being edited because I will adding Ms Mapp to the series as well ^^ or I will be starting to edit it.
> 
> Any language that isn't English will be in bold.
> 
> I might come back and add more to this chapter..

**Chapter 1**

Flying over the Indian Ocean Steve, Natasha and Gabrielle are with SHIELD agents, led by Brock Rumlow.

"The target is a mobile satellite launch platform: The Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago." Brock said.

"Any demands?" Steve asked.

"A billion and a half." Rumlow answered.

Gabrielle whistled at the price.

"Why so steep?" Steve asked.

"Because it SHIELD's." Rumlow answered.

"So it's not off-course, it's trespassing." Steve said.

"I'm sure they have a good reason." Natasha said.

Gabrielle snorted at that and said, "Better be a damn good reason."

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor." Steve said with a sigh.

The mutant bite her lower lip to stop herself from making a slightly flirty comment to Steve.

"Relax, it's not that complicated." Natasha said.

"How many pirates?" Steve asked.

"Twenty-five, top mercs, led by this guy. Georges Batroc." He shows them a photo of Batroc on the monitor. "Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."

"Hostages?" Steve asked.

"Uh...mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell." He pulls up Sitwell's photo on the monitor. "They're in the galley."

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship? Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you'll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get 'em out. Maggie, you'll find any hidden pirates and take them out. Let's move." Steve said giving his orders.

"STRIKE, you heard the Cap. Gear up." Rumlow said.

As they are getting ready to dive off the jet.

Steve talking into his wrist communicator, "Secure channel seven."

"Seven secure." Natasha said then asked. "Did you do anything fun Saturday night?"

"Seven secure." Gabrielle said.

"Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so... No, not really." Steve said.

"Would offer my grandmother but you two were enemies at one point." Gabrielle said as she looked at her nails.

Pilot on radio, "Coming up by the drop zone, Cap."

"You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'd probably say yes." Natasha said.

"That's why I don't ask." Steve said as he walked to the end of the ramp.

Natasha looked at him and asked, "Too shy or too scared?"

"Too busy!" Steve shouted before he jumps out of the jet.

"Was he wearing a parachute?"

Rumlow smiles, "No. No, he wasn't."

Gabrielle is quick to follow after him, luckily everyone assumes that she is similar to Steve and she doesn't say anything to correct their assumptions. Only Nat, Fury and now Steve know what she really was. 

After jumping out the jet Steve dives into the ocean and then climbs onto the ship, he then beats everyone on the deck swiftly before anyone raises the alarm when he's interrupted by one of the pirates pointing his gun at him.

**"Don't move! Don't move."**

He's shot dead by Rumlow as he parachutes down onto the deck behind Steve.

"Thanks." Steve said.

"Yeah. You seemed pretty helpless without me." Rumlow said.

Natasha and another agent parachute down onto the deck to join them, Gabrielle climbed onto the deck and quickly pulled her wet hair into a high ponytail.

"What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice." Natasha asked.

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date." Steve said.

"I'm multitasking." Natasha said as she does her part of the mission.

"I'm happy she's focused on setting you up on a date instead of me." Gabrielle said. "I know know...look for any hidden pirates. Ta ta for now!" She leaves him to go looking for any pirates that may be lurking in the shadows.

+

The pirates are holding the ship's crew, including Sitwell, hostage.

 **"I said to Batroc, if we want SHIELD to pay, we have to start sending them bodies now!"** Then to the hostages. **"I have a bullet for someone."** He is then shouting in English. "You want a bullet in your head?!" He kicks one of the hostage's leg. **"Move that leg. Want a bullet in your head?"**

+

Gabrielle snuck up behind a smoking pirate and once she was behind him, she placed her hand over his throat and dug her nails into the flesh before she ripped everything out instantly killing the man. She dropped the chunk of bloody object before she moved on to the next pirate. Using her sense of smell to locate her next prey.

+

Meanwhile on the deck Steve moves quickly to find the hostages; in the control room.

**"I do not like to wait. Call Durand. I want the ship ready to move when the ransom arrives."**

**"Yes, Batroc."** He makes the call. **"Durand. Start the engine."**

+

"Okay." Durand puts the phone down, turns and sees Natasha behind him.

"Hey, sailor." Natasha smiles at him before she quickly knocks him down and manages to swing down below deck shooting several of the pirates on the way.

+

The feral mutant was taking down the pirates that she comes across with claws mixed with martial arts that her grandmother had taught her daughters and granddaughters, the Hunter matriarch had centuries to develop this technique and base it on to her family.

Gabrielle ducked a punch that was aimed at her face before she launched one of her own, breaking the pirate's nose before she grabbed him and threw him overboard.

+

To one of the hostages.

 **"Shut up. What is it? Want to be a hero?"** He looks at the hostages who keep their heads down. **"Well, I've waited long enough."** He goes over to the locked door and bangs on it to get the attention of the pirate guarding outside. **"Hey, look for Batroc. If I do not hear anything in two minutes, I'll start to kill them!"**

**"Okay. I'll find him!"**

As the pirate turns to leave Rumlow, who's standing behind him with a stun gun, shoots him, on the other side of the door the other pirate senses something but dismisses it.

**"Two minutes."**

Rumlow and another STRIKE Agent places a bomb on the locked door.

+

In the control room.

**"Radio silence from SHIELD, Batroc."**

Steve watches them from the deck, as another STRIKE agent getting in position.

"Targets acquired."

Rumlow points his gun at the bomb placed against door where the hostages are being kept, "STRIKE in position."

Steve spoke into his radio, "Natasha, what's your status?"

Natasha jumping down below deck to knock out one of the pirates.

"Status, Natasha?" Steve asked.

"Hang on!" Natasha shouted as the pirate attacks her she quickly knocks him out; into her radio. "Engine room secure."

"Status, Gab?"

Gabrielle snapped the neck of a pirate that she had in a headlock before she said, "Almost secure! Give me a few minutes and don't wait for me!"

 **"Time's up. Who wants to die first?"** To one of his men. **"Hey, you! Take the girl."**

Steve said into his radio, "On my mark. Three. Two. One."

The STRIKE team start shooting at the pirates, blow open the door and Rumlow quickly kills the head pirate.

"I told you, SHIELD doesn't negotiate." Jasper said.

+

The control room one of Batroc's men tries to get hold of the pirate below deck.

**"Hello? Batroc, the line is dead. I lost contact with them."**

Just then Steve smashes in through the window using his shield but Batroc manages to escape; to Steve as he goes looking for Batroc.

"Hostages en route to extraction. Romanoff missed the rendezvous point, Cap. Hostiles are still in play."

"Natasha, Batroc's on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages." Steve said but there's no reply from Natasha. "Natasha! Gab? Are you still on the ship?"

"Yes, I am." Came Gabrielle's voice through the radio. "What can I do for you, Cap?"

"I want you circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages."

"Copy that, Cap. I'll be right there." Gabrielle said before she stepped over the bodies of the pirates and headed to where she could smell Rumlow and the hostages, their fear made it easier for her to pinpoint their location.

Suddenly Batroc attacks Steve, they fight on the deck of the ship, with Batroc getting quickly back up on his feet.

**"I thought that you were more than just a shield."**

Steve puts the shield on his back and takes off his mask, **"Let's see."**

They start fighting again, Steve manages to finally knock Batroc down by smashing through into one of the rooms where Natasha is downloading something from the computer.

"Well, this is awkward." Natasha said.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

Natasha answered, "Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into."

"Rumlow needed your help. It was a good thing Gabbi was here to lend a hand. What the hell are you doing here?" Steve goes over to Natasha and looks at what Natasha is backing up. "You're saving SHIELD Intel."

"Whatever I can get my hands on." Natasha stated.

"Our mission is to rescue hostages." Steve said.

"No. That's your mission." She finishes backing up and pulls the flash drive out. "And you've done it beautifully.

As Natasha goes to leave Steve grabs her arm and he says, "You just jeopardized this whole operation."

"I think that's overstating things." Natasha said.

Suddenly Batroc rises and throws a grenade at the two as he runs off, Steve deflects the bomb with his shield, grabs Natasha and jumps through a window before it explodes.

"Okay. That one's on me." Natasha said as she leaned her head back.

"You're damn right." Steve gets up and leaves in anger.

Natasha once again leans her head back after watching him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her battle outfit https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/89/88/be89881a6012382c8a6a69e148a65579.jpg and https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/63/26/ea6326d241e278adf3a5ad97452152ad.jpg that she wears under this coat https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/bc/11/9b/bc119bb2b61dcf2dd64e36706cdcdcc7.jpg and these are her sunglasses https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b5/6a/41/b56a411a237fdbfd6c788030cd8ab66a.jpg
> 
> Her nails https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f0/87/ca/f087ca1ea7170d4cf0677e9b9d1accc7.jpg which are black.
> 
> The Hunters' fighting style is based on Amy Johnston.


End file.
